


禁区番外  大梦三生

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113





	禁区番外  大梦三生

番外 大梦三生

三年后

“呦，小廷来了，今天又买漂流瓶？……”

“嗯，买的，还要那个金色的漂流瓶……”

“好……”

这个叫做“小廷”的男人，下身一条宽大的浅蓝色牛仔裤，上身一件白色T恤，左侧胸口绣着一颗红色爱心。

坐在沙滩上，抽出漂流瓶中的金色信纸，按下圆珠笔，认真写着自己的心愿。

手掌探入冰凉的海水中，轻轻一划，将那漂流瓶推向远方。

朱正廷已在这里停留了一段时间，他是那场爆炸中的幸存者，之所以幸存，是因为King替他挡下了致命一击。

醒来时，他躺在一家私人医院里，身上火烧般的疼。

“朱正廷，活下去……”

“King？！……”

“我想……我可能懂了一点爱……”

“谢谢你们，好孩子……”

“好好活下去……”

最后，他真如King所说的那样，好好活下去。

伤好之后，朱正廷兀自在周边逛了逛。他没准备回去，索性遂了自己的心意，来了一场旅行。

他赏过雪，看过日落日出，唯独没去看樱花。

“有空还来，下次带你去看樱花。”

“好，一言为定。”

“一言为定……”

不回去，不找他，不看樱花，朱正廷也不清楚自己的想法。

他死过两次，几乎看透了一切，蔡徐坤这一生平平安安的，他便了无牵挂。

至于回到他身边……

看向远处的大海，朱正廷低头一笑，无所谓了。

只要他平安，他无所谓。

在金灿灿的沙滩上滚了两圈，朱正廷摊开身子，享受着温暖的阳光。

不远处的漂流瓶被一人截下，捞起漂流瓶，两指伸进瓶口，夹住那张纸。

“呵……”

“大骗子……”

蹚了几次海水，直到裤脚都湿了一圈，朱正廷才尽兴而走。

双臂张开，倒退小跑，柔风在耳边穿梭，让朱正廷发出舒服的慨叹。

“嘭……”

身后传来一声响，朱正廷脑子一顿，当即转身道歉。

“不好意思，太开心了没注意到……”

“朱正廷……”

熟悉的声音，熟悉到胸口一颤。

“朱正廷，一起去看樱花吧……”

风吹开那人的发丝，朱正廷站直身子，终于看清他的模样。

“……”

“蔡徐坤，好久不见。”

是蔡徐坤，那个他心心念念的蔡徐坤。

抓住朱正廷的一只手，蔡徐坤把他拉近，又重复了一遍，“朱正廷，一起去看樱花吧……”

“都28岁了，还这么幼稚……”

“是吗？……”

挑挑眉，蔡徐坤拿出那张金色的信纸，字正腔圆地读了起来，“蔡徐坤，好久不见，我很想你，不知你过得好不好……唔……”

堵住那张多事的嘴，朱正廷瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，张开手就要抢那张纸。信纸没抢到，反而被蔡徐坤抱了个满怀。

“朱正廷……”

蔡徐坤从背后抱住他，温柔地呼唤他的名字。

“你个大骗子……”

亲亲朱正廷发粉的耳朵，蔡徐坤又唤了一声他的名字。

“朱正廷……”

“嗯……”

“别离开我了……”

委屈的语气听得朱正廷心疼，垂下眼，摸摸蔡徐坤的手。

“我只知道你平安，却不知道你过得如何，是否记起了我，是否有了爱的人，或者结了婚，有了家庭。”

“不想去打扰你，知道你平安……就够了。”

“朱正廷，你的诺言从未兑现过，不管是18岁还是25岁……”

“我已经没有力气再爱别人了，除了你，朱正廷……”

“可我已经不是Austin了，你喜欢的那个少年，已经彻底消失不见了。”

“18岁的August喜欢的是18岁的Austin，而现在的蔡徐坤，喜欢朱正廷。”

……

“别走，留下好不好……”

腰间的手臂越搂越紧，朱正廷叹口气，扯下蔡徐坤的手。

“蔡徐坤，我的项链呢？……”

眼睛瞪圆，嘴角随后上扬，蔡徐坤赶忙掏出兜里的蓝色丝绒盒子，放到朱正廷手里。

“项链，你的……”

特意强调一句

朱正廷瞥了蔡徐坤一眼，忍住笑意打开盒盖。

还是原来的模样，蓝钻，紫色四叶草，一如朱正廷刚拿到手时乖乖的模样。

将项链戴上，盯住蔡徐坤的那双黑眸，朱正廷一把拽过蔡徐坤，吻上他的唇。

“不离开你了，这次是真的。”

“要是假的，天涯海角都会把你抓回来，拴在我身边。”

“好……”

沙滩上的两人肆无忌惮地亲吻，浪花拍打着沙滩，溅湿了两人的裤子。

“怎么找到我的？……”

“丞丞和Justin来这儿旅游，说见到了你，就打电话过来了。”

说着，蔡徐坤伸伸脖子，示意朱正廷朝后看。

站在树下的两人手里拿着几片绿叶挡住脸，鬼鬼祟祟的，正是范丞丞和Justin。

挪开一角叶子，范丞丞向后退了几步，傻笑一声，“坤哥，正廷……你们继续继续，我和Justin先跑了……”

抓住Justin的手，两人一溜烟便不见了踪影。

“兔崽子跑的挺快，这时候倒机灵，继续做我们的事儿……”

伸出一只手，挡住蔡徐坤的脸，朱正廷笑眯眯的，“都下午了，肚子饿了，先吃饭，再做事。”

“先做事，再吃饭……”

“先吃饭，再做事！……”

“先……”

“嗯？！”

“先吃饭，先吃饭，可你再让我亲一口……”

眨巴眨巴眼，蔡徐坤装作无辜的模样，趁朱正廷不注意在他唇上偷个香。

“走了走了，吃饭去了……”

似是心满意足，蔡徐坤牵着朱正廷的手，漫步在沙滩上。

脑子尚来不及转弯儿，便被蔡徐坤偷亲了一口，朱正廷摇头笑笑，反握住他的手。

“嗯……哼……”

交叠的身影前后耸动，勾人的呻吟连绵起伏。朱正廷脸色潮红，T恤穿在身上，下面却一丝不挂。

扶住蔡徐坤的肩膀，朱正廷用力一推，将他扑在床上，自己则顺势骑上蔡徐坤的身。

穴里的东西因体位的关系顶得更深，朱正廷皱皱眉，还是俯下身，吻住蔡徐坤的唇。

双手滑到腰间，撩起衣角，却被朱正廷拦下。

“别……后背有伤，怪难看的……”

“……”

“不会难看的……”

蔡徐坤半坐起身，注视着朱正廷躲闪的眼睛，在他脸颊落下一吻。

“无论你变成什么样，都是我的朱正廷，是蔡徐坤的朱正廷。”

“乖，放手……”

睫毛颤了几下，朱正廷听话地撒开揉皱的T恤，抿抿嘴唇。

将朱正廷转了个圈，让他后背贴着自己的胸膛，蔡徐坤眼角下瞥，窥见那人背后狰狞的伤疤。

指腹擦过疤痕，带来异样的感觉，朱正廷不安地动动身子，却让体内的东西越发壮大。

“你……”

“嗯，我怎么了？……”

亲亲朱正廷背后的疤，蔡徐坤明知故问。

“没事……”

勾住蔡徐坤的脖子，朱正廷扬起脖颈，送上一吻。

夜，在继续

“朱正廷……”

“嗯……”

“想要我吗？……”

“……”

“怎么说这个……”

“感觉太像梦，怕梦一醒，你又不见了。”

转过身子，朱正廷捧住蔡徐坤的脸，亲上他的眼皮。

“这样呢，有没有好点……”

“没有……”

“那这样呢……”

吻吻他的唇

“没有……”

执拗的一双眼睛，看得朱正廷心疼。

“好……”

“我要你……”

翻身压在蔡徐坤身上，朱正廷一手撑在他腰侧，一手向下探，舌头也灵活地舔舐着他的耳廓。

伸入一指，从未被人侵犯的小穴紧窄异常，让朱正廷蹙起眉头。

“坤儿，放松……”

“嗯……”

吐出一口气，蔡徐坤放松身子，咬牙承受那根作乱的手指。

继续塞进一指，开拓那条狭窄密道，朱正廷含住蔡徐坤紧闭的唇瓣，轻声在他耳边说，“坤儿，不要紧张……”

弯起眸子，蔡徐坤吻住朱正廷的唇，对他说，“进来吧，正廷，我想感受你……”

“好……”

朱正廷进入的那一刻，蔡徐坤发出一声闷哼，却还是紧搂住他不放，让那东西在体内又深了几分。

“疼不疼……”

“不疼……”

轻笑一声，朱正廷捏住蔡徐坤的脸颊，问他，“傻子，这下感受到我了？……”

拇指摩挲着朱正廷的额头，蔡徐坤露出一个浅笑，“嗯，感受到了……”

“还害怕吗……”

“不怕了……”

“那我动了……”

“好……”

“朱正廷……”

“嗯？……”

突然被蔡徐坤叫到名字，朱正廷有一秒的恍惚。

呆呆的模样让蔡徐坤笑出声，忍着体内的不适，蔡徐坤支起身子，亲亲朱正廷的唇角，“朱正廷，我爱你……”

“我也爱你……”

绽开个明亮的笑容，朱正廷握住蔡徐坤的手，亲着他的指尖。

“以前，现在，未来，我都是这样爱着你……没有变，也不会变……”

“朱正廷，承诺这次作数吧。”

“当然，这次没有期限……”

……

“有空去看看King吧，他应该也很想你。”

“好……”

“朱正廷，我们结婚吧……”

“好……”

——————

死生契阔，与子成说。

执子之手，与子偕老。

——————

全文END


End file.
